A graph store can typically permit retaining and organizing a substantive amount of information as a directed graph having nodes and edges, each of the nodes including some desired content and each of the edges associated with a pair of nodes including some other content, such as an attribute, that can characterize a relationship between the pair of nodes. A graph store that can be updated by many actors can present multiple issues, including record locks, inconsistency, unterminated record updates (or record changes), and the like. In addition, graph stores including nodes having a large number of records can halt an update due to inefficiencies in accessing one or more of such nodes. Therefore, much remains to be improved in the configuration of information in a graph store.